Kerry's One Shots
by abbymickey24
Summary: Jasper is a DILF. Do I need to say more?
1. Chapter 1

**_Well here you go Kerry. I hope you like this. Your next one will be out soon. _**

**I don't own, but I'm seriously considering just going and jacking Jasper because fuck he's sexy.**

**Link on profile with a picture of how I described Jasper in here.**

*************

**_Bella_**

He was the father of one of the kids I saw. Being a pediatrician I saw at least 20 kids with their parents on a daily basis, but whenever I saw Sophie and Jasper Whitlock it took my breath away. The love that was written on both of their faces melted my heart. She adored him and he worshiped the ground her little five year old feet walked on. In his eyes she was daddy's little girl, a princess, and the best thing that had ever happened to him in this world. To her he was the hero, her knight in shining armor, and one day when she grew up she was going to marry him.

Sophie was a beautiful little girl and the spitting image of her father. Her hair was the same light brown shade as his, it had the same curly texture and hung down her back. Her eyes were the same crystal clear blue. Her nose was a perfect replica of his just in miniature form. Their ears were the same shape as were their lips.

Even though their looks were the same Sophie was all girl and Jasper was all man. His jaw line was strong and defined under the thin beard and mustache he sported. He kept his hair shaved on the sides and the crown area fell to his chin in waves, that is if he didn't pull it to the back in a ponytail. On anyone else it might have looked stupid, but on him it just made him that much hotter. As did the black ink that peaked out from the sleeves and neckline of the t-shirts he wore which also showed off the muscles he had. His long lean legs were always encased in blue jeans and he always wore cowboy boots. His voice was like pure honey, with a slight southern accent that bespoke his Texan roots.

His looks were enough to turn any woman's head, me included, but the devotion to his daughter was what made him the sexiest man in the world to me, and every time I laid eyes on him my heartbeat would increase and my skin would flush with heat.

Hearing a knock on my office door I pulled myself from my thoughts of him and realized I'd spaced out from the file I'd been filling out.

"Come in," I called knowing it would be Angela, my favorite nurse and the only one that ever stayed once the clock landed on 5 and the office closed.

She pushed the door open and stuck her head around. "You have a visitor."

"Thank you, just send them back and you can go home for the day. Have a good weekend and I'll see you Monday."

"Yes, ma'am." I gave her the evil eye and she smiled, "Sorry Dr. Swan." I raised an eyebrow that time. "Sorry Bella."

"Thank you Angela."

She laughed and pulled the door closed behind her. While I waited for my visitor to knock I straightened up my desk since I would be going home afterwards.

Another knock and an answered 'come in' sent my heart into a frenzy and my face to heat. Standing up when he walked in the door I asked, "Is Sophie okay?"

"Yes, she's perfectly fine, she's with her Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett tonight," He answered quickly. "I just wanted to speak with you for a few minutes."

"Alright please have a seat." I indicated to a chair and started to sit back down, but he stopped all my movement as he moved around to my side of the desk.

My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest as his scent washed over me, he smelled like freshly mowed grass and man. God it was something I wanted to bottle and sell.

Shaking my head a little I cleared my throat and asked. "What…what did you want to talk about?"

I should have not made eye contact then, but I couldn't help it. He was so close and his scent was already making my brain swirl, but the desire I saw in their depths was enough to send me into a tailspin.

"Actually it's not so much as talking, but doing something that I think about all day, every day."

"And what would that be?" I whispered as he stepped even closer.

He didn't say a word as his hands shot out to my waist, pulling me tight to his body and crushing his lips to mine.

His tongue grazed my lower lip and I opened to allow him access. It was pure fucking heaven as we fought for dominance and he finally won, exploring my mouth at his leisure. My knees became weak with the fire that burned through my veins as his hand trailed up my back pushing me even closer.

As we broke away for breath his lips never left my skin working their way across my cheek bone to my ear where he nibbled on the bottom before moving down the side of my neck. His other hand came off my hip to move aside the lab coat I was wearing so he could kiss my left collarbone across the top of my chest to my right collarbone and working back up the same way until he met my lips again.

This time he let me explore his mouth and it was once again pure fucking heaven.

When we pulled back a second time he rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "I want you and have for years. Please can I take you home with me?"

I nodded not trusting my voice to not give away how much I wanted him as well.

I felt my lab coat slip off my shoulders and his eyes swept over my body causing my panties to dampen even more than they already had. I bent over to get my purse and keys from my bottom drawer only to hear a deep and sexy as hell growl. Looking up his eyes were focused on my ass. I smiled softly as I raised back up slowly, earning another growl.

He didn't say a word as he took my hand and walked me out of the building, helping me lock the door when my hands trembled with desire that I knew would soon be quenched.

Once the door was secure we quickly made our way to his truck.

"I'll bring you back for your car later." He said as he opened the passenger door and helped me up into the seat.

I nodded not really caring at the moment.

The fifteen minute drive to his home was spent with our hands rubbing up and down on each other's thighs. I marveled at the muscles in his leg that quivered with my touch.

Making it to the two story brick home he came around and lifted me down to the ground, pausing briefly to give me another kiss before moving to the front door and unlocking it. As soon as I stepped through the door he had it closed with me pressed against it, his mouth moving over my neck. My purse fell from my hands as I brought them up to wrap around his neck, loving the short bristles that met my fingers.

His hands trailed up my sides lightly grazing the sides of my breast, hardening the peaks that had been hidden underneath my top, before moving back down to my hips and then around to my ass.

He squeezed gently before applying a little more pressure and picking me up, my legs immediately locking together around his waist.

Up until this moment his mouth had made a continued pattern on my neck down to my collar bones and back up, but now he latched onto my mouth kissing me deeply.

After a few seconds he pulled back and turned, starting for the stairs. While he walked up them I let my mouth worked the circuit his had as we stood against the door . I could feel his arousal rubbing against where I wanted him most and god did it feel good.

Making it to the bedroom he pushed the door open with his foot and kicked it closed once we made it through.

Walking over he turned sitting on the bed, his hands slid up my back and over my shoulders to slip my hair away from my neck so he could plant his lips to the soft skin below my ear, nibbling and sucking lightly, earning a soft moan from my lips. My hips slowly moved against his jean clad erection causing him to hiss quietly. Taking one hand off my body he reached around and unhooked my legs, taking my heels off, and standing me up. I whimpered when my lips lost contact with his skin.

"So beautiful," He muttered as his eyes once again swept over me.

He was so tall that while I was standing and he was sitting I was only a little above him, but that was okay since he head was level with my chest. His hands came up and ever so slowly started to unbutton my top. As the first one slipped through the hole he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the skin that was exposed. He continued in this same pattern as he worked his way down the front, his lips did linger a little longer each time and it was torture, but exquisite torture so I didn't mind at all.

I let out another moan as his tongue dipped into my belly button before moving to the hem of my skirt and licking a line from hipbone to hipbone. One hand trailed up my back to unclasp my bra while the other moved up to my shoulders to slip it off along with my shirt.

His mouth immediately latched on to a taunt pink nipple when it was uncovered almost buckling my knees and causing him to clamp down on my hip to keep me standing. His tongue circled the peak sending a surge of pleasure through my body. Dropping my head back onto my shoulders I let out a groan as his hand found the other nipple and rolled it around in between his thumb and forefinger. After paying ample attention to one breast with his glorious mouth he moved to the other one and gave it the same, sending more wetness to my panties.

As he worked my breast with his mouth his hands moved to the zipper of my skirt and slowly lowered it. When it was undone he hooked two fingers in each side, sliding it along with my panties down my legs and letting them pool at my feet.

His mouth began to trail down the center of my stomach placing open mouth kisses and once again dipped into my navel.

He started at my calfs with his hands and slid the up the outside of my legs until he came to my thighs and he moved to the inside. He barely brushed over my lips, but I knew he could feel the wetness and heat as he groaned and pressed his lips harder to my stomach.

He pulled back slightly to look up at me and I pushed his shoulder to get him to lean backwards a little. Using my hands I unbuttoned his shirt and did the same thing he did, kissing the skin that was exposed to me.

My breath hitched as the hard chest and abs met my lips. When his shirt was undone I licked a circle around his nipple as I slid it from his shoulders. He hissed when I bit down gently only to groan when I soothed it with my tongue.

I dropped to my knees and kissed a trail down his stomach. Reaching the top of his jeans I popped the button fly and slipped my hands into the sides. He lifted a little so I could pull them and his boxers from his body. Once they were at his ankles I quickly removed his boots and socks so I could get them the rest of the way off.

Sitting back on my heels I took in all of the gorgeous man in front of me for a minute, before placing my hands on the top of his legs and pushed slightly so I could settle in between them. Letting my tongue come out I licked a trail from knee to the junction where his leg met his pelvis earning another hiss.

I did the same to the other leg, but instead over doing it again I let my tongue sweep the underside of his length.

"Fuck," He growled as one of his hands came around to entertwine in my hair. I peeked up through my eyelashes as I let my tongue twirl around the head to find him watching my mouth with hooded lust filled eyes.

I continued to watch him as I took him into my mouth as much as I could and used a hand to pump what I couldn't. His eyes fluttered closed briefly as his head fell back before it jerked back up and his eyes snapped opened when I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked back up to the tip.

His breathing became heavy and he muttered quiet profanities as I continued my minstrations. When I twisted my hand in the opposite direction of my mouth and grazed his harden shaft with my teeth a deep seated groan left his mouth.

I picked up my speed as I felt his legs start to tremble, his breaths came in quick pants, and I knew he was close. Bringing my other hand up I caressed the silky skin of his balls, using my fingernails occasionaly. His hand in my hair tightened slightly as I removed the hand on his length and let his cock hit the back of my throat.

My name slipped from his mouth like a prayer as he stiffened and shot his warmth down my throat. Licking back up when he relaxed I made sure I got every drop before kissing the tip. He was still breathing heavy as he picked me up off the floor.

He stood quickly and turned to lay me on the bed. My head lay propped on the pillows and I watched as he crawled toward me. Hovering over me he kissed me deeply before working a trial down my body. He settled in between my legs, pushing them apart and blew cool air across me. My back arched as it hit the heat radiating out of me and set my body on fire.

He brushed his fingers across my glistening lips before dragging them through my folds briefly. I groaned as he did it again and felt the pleasure course through me.

God I needed his mouth on me now. He must have read my mind as I felt his tongue come in contact with my bundle of nerves. The moan that escaped me was the loudest yet as he worked my clit like a master. I felt one and then two fingers circle my entrance before they slid in. He kept up the slow pace of moving them in and out of me as he licked up down my slit always stopping to circle my clit.

As my body began to whither from the tightened coil in my stomach he picked up the speed of his fingers and started hooking them on the inward thrust , grazing my soft spot that would send me over the edge.

The pressure reached its peak and I knew the release I was craving was upon me. With a quick thrust in and a rotation of his hand, he bit down gently on my clit. I cried out as pure bliss swept through my body. He continued to move his hand dragging out my orgasm until I could barely draw enough breath.

When I was fully done he withdrew his hand and placed them to his lips, licking them clean. Fuck me that was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen and even though I'd just come down from the high I needed him inside of me.

He kissed back up my stomach stopping to lick across each breast before meeting my lips with his and sweeping his tongue into my mouth when I opened for him. I could taste myself on him and it was an even bigger turn on.

I felt his harden member brushing against me as we kissed. He felt it too and he pulled back.

"I need to be inside you," He whispered.

I answered by wrapping my legs around his waist and used my heels to push him closer. Reaching down he gripped his length, stroking it a few time before running it through my fold wetting it with my juices. I watched mesmerized as he lined himself up with my entrance and slipped inside. Both of us sighed with pleasure when he was seated to the hilt. Our eyes locked onto each other's as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. My eyes drifted closed breaking our contact, but not for long.

"Open your eyes." He said.

I did what he wanted and was momentarily stunned by the intense gaze he was watching me with. It was a look I'd never seen before and I could not look away if I tried.

As we stared at each other his thrusts began to increase in speed and depth. He was hitting all the right spots and it was fucking amazing. I could already feel the pressure building and I knew that I wouldn't last long.

"Fuck you feel so good. So tight and wet. I could do this all the time," He groaned out.

I nodded being past words by this point.

His thrusts became faster and harder still as one hand slid in between our bodies. His thumb started working circles around my clit.

"So close," I managed to moan out as he pounded into me.

"Me too. Cum with me."

His thumb moved faster as his thrust became erratic. I was hanging on by a thread when he slammed into me one last time and pressed his thumb against me.

White light flashed behind my closed eyelids as my walls clamped around him like a vise dragging him over the edge too. We both cried out the other's name as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over us.

When we both finally came down from the high he collapsed beside me on the bed. Neither one of us could speak yet since our breaths were still coming fast and hard. When they too had returned to normal he finally spoke.

"Fuck baby that was amazing."

"I know," I said trailing my fingers over the black scripted name on the inside of his wrist. "That look you gave me after you told me to open my eyes was just…fuck I don't even know what it was."

"I can tell you," He whispered causing me to bring my eyes up to meet his. "It was pure love. Complete and utter love. When you looked up at me it was like the first day I met you all over again. It was that feeling of being whole and right where I needed to be. I love you baby, more now than I did this morning and less than I will tomorrow."

He reached up to wipe a tear away as I said, "I love you too. Happy Anniversary Jasper."

"Happy Anniversary baby."

He kissed me softly on the lips before asking, "You want to join me for a shower?"

I nodded and slid out from under his arm.

After a shower and round 2 we lay in bed our arms wrapped around each other.

"How was Sophie when you left this afternoon, knowing she wouldn't see us until Sunday?" I asked.

"Fine. You know how she is, always calm and going with the flow, nothing like Logan."

"Well she is her father's daughter, so she gets it honest."

"True. Thank you Bella."

"For what?"

"For loving me these last ten years. For giving me that beautiful little girl that melts my heart when she says daddy."

"You're welcome and thank you."

"And what is yours for?"

"For being the husband and father you are, for loving us with all you have."

"That's not a hard thing to do when I have you two."

"What if there were three of us? Would you still have enough?"

"Of course."

"Good because in eight months you'll have too."

"Are you serious baby?"

I nodded and smiled as his eyes glossed over with tears.

He rolled us over and kissed me deeply letting all his love pour into me. He slid down my body and rested his ear against my stomach.

I lay listening to him whispering words of love to the baby growing inside of me. My last thought before sleep finally took me under was that my wonderful husband was the best father in the world.

***********

_**So how was it? Let me know. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the next one for Kerry. If you haven't read my story Two Months then you won't know what songs Jasper is referring too. I could tell you, but then why would you go read it then. Also this takes place in between JPOV and BPOV of the epilogue. **

**Enjoy…**

***************

_**Jasper**_

"Are you sure about this?" She asked for the fourth time in an hour as we came down the stairs.

"Yes baby I have watched the girls before you know?"

"Yeah but they won't stay put in the playpen anymore."

"They will if I put a board over the top of it."

"Jasper Whitlock," She screeched smacking my arm. "Don't you dare."

Laughing I grabbed her hip and pulled her flush with my chest. "You know I'm just kidding Bella. Those girls are my life other than you."

"I know." She said rising up to give me a kiss. "And we love you too."

"Good, now get the hell out of here."

She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry my darling wife, go enjoy your girl's night. Tell Rose and Alice I said hi."

She smiled and kissed me again before grabbing her purse off the table by the door. "I shouldn't be home too late. We're just going to dinner and then a movie."

"Whatever time is fine. Just be careful and have fun."

"I will." She said before yelling a goodbye and be good to the girls, who were upstairs playing in their room.

I waited until I couldn't hear her car anymore and then I started up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the bedroom.

"The warden is gone girls, let's have some fun." I said rubbing my hands together. "What should we do first?"

"Dinner," Our six-year old Maddy said as our five-year old Abby said, "Movie."

"Okay, how about we get dinner and while we eat we watch a movie?"

"Daddy you know mommy doesn't let us eat in the living room." Maddy said.

"Well what mommy doesn't know won't hurt her." I said. A gasp from Abby brought my eyes to her. "What?"

"You want us to lie to mommy?" She asked her mouth hanging open.

"No," I answered shaking my head. "We just won't tell her. So therefore we won't have to lie."

I had to fight a smile as they shared a look contemplating my words. It only took about a minute before they were on board though and both nodded their head.

"Good now lets go."

They darted by me and started squealing as I chased them down the stairs and out to the garage. Once everyone was buckled into their seats we headed into town.

As I drove I asked, "So what's for dinner?"

Pizza came from one side of the backseat as chicken came from the other. Chuckling I pulled into the local pizza place and left a to go order. We then piled back into the car and made our way to the video store. I let each choose a movie to watch tonight and then some candy to eat later as a treat. When we left from there we went back to pick up the pizza before swinging through a McDonald's drive thru and getting two chicken nugget happy meals because Maddy decided she wanted it instead of the cheese pizza I ordered without any other topping because that's what she wanted. Oh well maybe we had something at the house I could throw on it.

Once we got back to the house I spread a blanket out on the living room floor and while we ate we watched Beauty and the Beast that Abby had chosen because it almost had Bella's name in it. When it was over we cleaned up the dinner mess and settled back down with the candy and Maddy's movie, Cars. Mater's so cool.

Halfway through the movie all three of us were lying on our stomach's with our chins propped up on our hands. I had one on either side of me and as they'd let loose a laugh at something on the screen I would glance over and just smile. These were my little girls and they were given to me by my beautiful wife. It made my heart clench every time just thinking about how blessed I really was.

When cars ended it was time for a bath because no matter what the commercials say, M&M's melt in the hand.

I sat on the bathroom floor my back against the door reading while they splashed around for awhile. When they were done I washed their hair and then herded them into their bedroom for pajamas.

Once they were both dressed I started to settle them into their beds to read a story, but was stopped by a tiny voice, "Daddy can we dance tonight?"

I looked down into Abby's eyes and how in the world could I possibly say no. Nodding I moved to the radio and flipped the CD, that I had made them for this kind of thing, on.

Coming back into the middle of the room I said, "Okay girls hop on."

************

_**Bella**_

It had been such a fun night, but I was ready to go home. I missed my girls and Jasper, plus I was anxious at what state my house would be in, not that I thought he would burn it down, but our girl's had him wrapped around their little fingers from the day they were born and he gave them anything they wanted.

Pulling into the driveway I noticed all the lights off downstairs and figured the girls were asleep with Jasper sprawled out somewhere in their room asleep as well. Walking quietly I made my way through the kitchen shaking my head at the pizza and happy meal boxes before scowling at the candy and blanket on the living room floor. He and I would be having a talk in the morning.

Making my way upstairs I went into our bedroom first taking my shoes off before going back down the hall to the girl's room. The door wasn't shut all the way, a small sliver of light making my trek easy through the dark.

Stopping I could see through the crack and smiled at what met my eyes and ears.

Jasper was twirling around in a circle with Abby on one foot and Maddy on the other. Their little arms wrapped around his waist.

"Daddy." I heard Abby say. "Why is this song the first one we always dance too?"

"Because your mommy and I danced to it the day we got married."

"Why?" Maddy asked.

"Because it said how I felt about her."

"You think she's crazy?" Abby asked in all her innocence.

He laughed as I covered my mouth to hide my own. "No baby, she just makes me crazy."

"Okay."

They continued to dance to the song until then the next one started and tears welled up in my eyes.

"What about this one?" Maddy asked.

"It was the one mommy chose for me, telling me how she felt."

"Mommy did a better job daddy."

"That she did." He said smiling down at them.

The song that came up next was Butterfly Kisses and as he twirled them around I turned to go to our room to give them their time, but Maddy's voice stopped me. "Tell us about when you met mommy."

Propping against the door I waited because I wanted to hear that as well wondering what he would come up with that wasn't the real story because they better not learn that until they were way older.

"Well Uncle Emmett, Uncle Edward, Aunt Rose, and Aunt Alice introduced us."

"How?"

"We all went out to dinner."

"Did you think mommy was pretty?" Abby asked.

"I thought she was beautiful."

"Did she think you were handsome?"

"She couldn't keep her eyes off of me."

I rolled my eyes but still smiled because in the beginning I really couldn't.

"So what happened then?"

"Well then she spilled her drink on me."

My mouth fell open.

"Did you get mad?"

"No, but she did for some reason and then was mean to me for three years."

"Really?" Abby asked. I of course was going to kill him later, the little ass.

"Yep. She yelled at me all the time, but then I just finally turned on my charm and she was fine."

"Cool," Abby said, but Maddy knew better.

"Daddy if I ask mommy will her story be different?"

He laughed again and said, "Yes."

"I thought so." She said grinning.

He shook his head and twirled them around once more before stopping. "Okay girl's bedtime. Whose turn is it to pick out a book?"

Abby yelled that it was her and sprinted to the bookcase. I waited where I was until all three had settled into Maddy's little twin bed and Jasper began to read.

Turning as the first lines of _**Green Eggs and Ham **_met my ears I made my way quietly back down the hall to my bedroom. Stripping my clothes off I headed into the bathroom for a shower. I'd just taken one earlier, but Alice had threaten me with bodily harm if I didn't wear makeup and do my hair before coming out with them and I needed to get all that shit off my face and hair.

I'd probably been in the shower 10 minutes when the strong arms of my husband wrapped around me. His mouth moved against my neck in light kisses as he said, "You know it isn't nice to eavesdrop."

"I thought I'd done a good job of staying quiet."

"You did, but I can feel when you're there, plus I heard the car pull in."

I nodded; my eyes fluttering close as he sucked lightly on the skin below my ear.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about you three?"

"We did. I love spending time with them."

"I know especially eating in the living room."

"Sorry baby, but they begged."

"I find that hard to believe because they know better, you on the other hand…" I said trailing off.

"Okay you got me, but I made sure they stayed on the blanket."

"It's fine." He turned me so I was facing him and placed a kiss on my lips before I asked, "Are they asleep?"

As he nodded he backed me up against the tile wall. "Out before the story was even over."

"Good," I muttered through his kisses as I let my hand trail down his chest.

Before I could find purchase on what I was after he had my ass in his hands and lifted me up, my legs going around his waist as he slid into me, both of us sighing.

He started out slow, but quickly picked up speed, thrusting into me over and over.

"Fuck baby, you always feel so fucking good." He growled slamming into me.

"You too." It was the only thing I could get out. He filled me completely and every time was better than the one before it.

His mouth moved to mine again, our tongues battled for dominance before he broke away and trailed nips, kisses, and licks down my neck to my collarbone.

I could feel the spring winding tighter and tighter as he continued to push into me again and again.

"I'm so close baby."

"Me too Jasper. Harder please."

His hands slid from my ass up my sides, tweaking my nipples as he went before sliding them under my arms to grip around the back of my shoulders for leverage.

He was hitting spots in me he never had before and we've done this a lot. I was almost there.

As he slammed into me one more time he growled, "Fucking cum for me."

That was enough. My walls clamped around him like a vise and I felt him shoot his load into me. My scream of pleasure was muffled by his roar as our mouths welded together.

He continued to pump slowly as little spasms shot through me. I was having trouble catching my breath and it appeared he was having the same problem as his head dropped onto my shoulder.

"I love you," He said when he was breathing normal again.

"I love you too."

Lifting his head he gave me a smile as he pulled out of me and let me slide to the floor.

We quickly cleaned up because the water was fucking cold, something we hadn't even noticed while we were having fun.

We'd just pulled on some clothes when a little knock came at the door. I crawled into bed as Jasper answered it to find two sleepy girls on the other side.

"Can we sleep with you and mommy?" Maddy asked.

Jasper looked back at me and I nodded.

Reaching down he lifted one in each arm and brought the over to the bed, settling them in between us before he lay down as well. His arm came across both of them to rest on my hip and mine did the same.

"I love you Bella." He whispered since the girls seemed to already be back to sleep.

"I love you too." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I smiled slightly as I heard two little voices whisper. "I love you mommy. I love you daddy."

Jasper answered. "We love you too girls."

Sleep took us all under then our family all wrapped up together.

*********

_**Well? **_

_**Hit the button and let me know.**_

**I'm not completing this out yet because I will probably add more too it at some point. Those may or may not have Jasper as a DILF, but they all will be Jasper/Bella. **


End file.
